Soundtrack to Our Lives
by Jammed Radio
Summary: Track Five: Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing. Tyler Chase regretted his pranking nature on some days. Especially when it included trying to get his own girlfriend to a surprise party.
1. Honestly

**My first short one shot! Just a hundred words over a 1,000.**  
**I'd also like to take the time to thank my reviewers.  
You make me so happy, that I want to write!Pairing: DerekXAngie**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek Stiles sat at his chair, pondering over old IMs left by a mysterious screen name. This afternoon would mark the first month when he began to talk to her. It was strange, how they met. Apparently both persons had mistyped their friends' screen name, leaving the two to talk to each other. While the curiosity left him a reason to type, Derek slowly began to take a true interest in the person herself.

It was his and Angie's break, until a patient was wheeled into the OR. A time which was greatly appreciated by both doctor and nurse, Derek sighed, knowing her identity would never be revealed to a complete stranger. His faithful assistant had disappeared to the break room to fetch the pair a cup of coffee. They had agreed to a truce after many arguments about whose turn it was to get the caffeine filled drink, switching the responsibility to the other after the week. It just so happened that it was Angie's turn.

_Lifesaver7308 has signed on._

_DStylus83: Hey there._

_Lifesaver7308: Well, hello to you too. Working hard?_

_DStylus83: You bet. I finished my work early. My friend's just getting me coffee right now._

_Lifesaver7308: You really can't live without that stuff, can you? _

Derek laughed slightly. He really couldn't. Well, maybe, but someone would have to restrain him from breaking into Starbucks and grabbing everything inside.

_DStylus83: Lol I can... If I want. But what are you doing right now?_

_Lifesaver7308: -ponders her thoughts- Well, I'm just helping out a friend. Hey, uh, DS..._

_DStylus83: What is it? _

_Lifesaver7308: Do you want to meet... in person? Cuz, I really like you, actually, but my friend says it's stupid to like a person you've never met in person._

Derek immediately felt his heart pound.

_DStylus83: Sure. I would really like to meet the person I love._

_Lifesaver7308: blushes Can you meet me after my work? It ends at six. We have just one thing to do, but we can hang out afterwards. _

_DStylus83: -smiles- back Sure. That works out perfectly for me too. Where's your work?_

_Lifesaver7308: Caduceus. Just tell the nurse at the front, you're picking someone up. She'll just think you're one of our latest bfs. We're all pretty young here._

His heart froze. Caduceus?! He shouted mentally. The girl he was talking to was someone who worked here, and he never even suspected. Heck, he didn't even know she was involved in the medical field until now! Slowly, the short unstable breaths turned into deep calm ones as Derek regained his composure.

_DStylus83: Really? Caduceus? Are you a nurse or a doctor? _

_Lifesaver7308: Nurse. I have to go, I just finished my mission. Bye!_

_Lifesaver7308 has signed off._

He quirked an eyebrow, when he realized she meant helping her friend. "Nurse, huh? Maybe Angie knows if any of the nurse's have screen names. But, I'll be able to see her after we finish that quick surgery..." Thoughts were jumbled in his head as he began to compare everything he knew about Lifesaver7308 to the nurses at Caduceus. It was difficult, because aside from Angie and Leslie, he really didn't know much about the rest of them.

However his train of thought was broken, when Angie Thompson opened their office door, holding two cups of steaming coffee. "Here you go, Doctor." She said with a brief smile, handing him the darker drink of the two. Derek smiled back at her, thankful for her quick outting. "It's no problem. Sorry, it took so long. The line was horrendous. Probably has to do with the cold weather and all. Everyone's freezing in just their uniforms."

Against everything he was contemplating about, a chuckle escaped his lips. "I would know!" He groaned with a mock shiver.

The woman next to him jerked her head to look at him, motioning towards his pants and her skirt. "I would love to know, who _really _knows what it means to freeze in their uniforms." She snapped back playfully. Some fun banter was exchanged, until Angie glanced at the clock. "Doctor, it's time to prep."

Derek was slightly shocked. The time had passed by so quickly, and it was a little early to prep although the patient would be already ready to go into the OR. When he questioned her motives, Angie replied with a bright smile, "I'm going out later." Of all people, Derek understood this better than anyone else as he began to hasten towards the operating room.

Once they were finished with their work, Derek rushed to get cleaned up. The operation had taken a slightly longer time than most, forcing him to be behind schedule as he switched from scrubs to jeans and a sweater. Quickly, he pulled over his coat as he caught the elevator going down to the lobby. As he took a deep breath, his heart began to pound at an alarming rate.

With a clunk, the metal doors opened in front of him, revealing an empty lobby, except for...

His assistant, Angie Thompson.

A quick sigh of relief was let out. He was so nervous that he had forgotten what he was going to say, but seeing the ever-so-familiar face of his nurse had eased the tension in his heart. "Angie! You scared me!"

There was a look of confusion on her face. "What? Scared you?" She asked, questioningly.

Derek laughed awkwardly as he began to tell her the story of his mysterious IMer that he was meeting. While he explained the fine details, a smile began to stretch across the woman's face, her eyes gleaming. This time it was his turn to ask, "What?" Angie immediately burst into a fit of laughter, leaving the other man in the dark and asking himself whether or not his tale was funny at all, or how it was. When she didn't see him laughing either, she composed herself enough to explain.

"Derek, I was waiting for you! I'm Lifesaver7308."

His chocolate brown eyes widened, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"No way..." He trailed off. "I didn't even know it was you."

Angie could sense the depression in his tone. She gently put a hand on his cheek, turning his head slightly so that their eyes met. "Neither did I. Derek, I love you." She held him tightly, a warmth radiating from her body, mixing with his own.

"I love you too, Ang." He said, squeezing her back. Derek leaned his head forward as he whispered into her ear, "I'm so glad I can finally say it." Those words had always been brooding at the back of his head for Angela Thompson and for Lifesaver7308, but he could only be honest online. However, he was more than happy to do it in person.

* * *

**Awww, the fluff! Okay, now that's done. I won't be updating for while, since I have HOMEWORK... :'( **

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**Derek, Angie, Trauma Center (c) Atlus  
Inspired by "Honestly" by Cartel.**


	2. Isn't She Lovely

**Pairing: GregXCybil**

**Greg, Cybil, Kari, Trauma Center © Atlus**

* * *

He took a deep breath, as he swung the door opened quietly and poked his head into the room. "Hey," Greg Kasal said softly to his wife of three years, Cybil. The woman smiled tiredly, lovingly admiring the small bundle of life, resting in layers of pink blankets. "How are you?" Walking over to Cybil, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "She's beautiful."

The look in the man's brown eyes were so endearing, Cybil had to smile. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked with a warm smile.

As if it was a shock, Greg merely nodded wordlessly, taking the small child in his arms. She slept peacefully, warm in blankets and her father's arms. "Hey there, sweetie." He whispered, gazing at the sleeping baby. He could see a black tuff of hair, similar to his own, but he knew that she would end up looking like her mother.

"What's her name?"

Cybil chuckled. "I don't know, but she deserves a good one, don't you think?"

"Kari." He immediately said.

Kari itself meant pure, but it could also stand for Hikari, which he knew, meant light.

Greg glanced at his wife for approval only to be met with another of her tired, gentle smiles. "Hey, go to sleep, Cybil." He stated, becoming concern for her well-being. It wasn't often that his wife was in a hospital gown rather than a lab coat, and preferred to see her well on her way out. "Are you trying to extend your maternity leave?"

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Alright, good night, Greg."

"Sleep well." He stood up to leave so he could inform one of the nurses, but stopped at the door. "Cybil?"

Dark brown eyes wakened to look at him. "Yes?"

She was glad she woke up, because she got to see the smile of pure affection and love, her husband only ever had when he was completely, incandescently happy. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. She's beautiful and perfect, just like her mom. No one else could've given me this, except you."

Sleepily, Cybil smiled, whispering before she saw him leave, "You're welcome." Greg went back to her side, placing a quick kiss on the two most important females in his life, before leaving with a smile.

* * *

**Short and sweet. **

**Inspired by "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder. **

**It was hard to make Greg the fun, lovable guy he is and make Cybil the strong, opinionated woman she is (however, this could account to the fact that having a child takes a lot out of you). **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please REVIEW!! XD**


	3. I Learned From You

**Characters: Angie and Kenneth Blackwell, Kari and Greg Kasal****  
Characters, Trauma Center © Atlus  
Evan Greene, Wyatt Stiles (I'll put up a description on my profile soon) © Jammed Radio**

* * *

_"Angie! Get down from there!" Shouted Kenneth Blackwell, when he spotted his daughter sitting leisurely from a high tree branch. He sighed deeply, his daughter was much too adventurous for her own good. "Angie!" He continued to shout. Was it possible that she couldn't even hear him?_

_Apparently it was. The young seven-year-old, Angela Thompson, beamed brightly, exposing a small gap in her mouth. "Hi, Daddy!" She yelled back at him with a waving gaily. _

_Another sigh escaped him mouth. At least she was safe, Kenneth thought to himself. "Alright, Angie, you better be ready! I'm going to catch you!" He began to climb up to his daughter's height, thinking to himself, he would never change a thing about his life. _

_When he heard, the next day, that he would have to leave his family in order to protect Angie, his throat closed in on itself. In the middle of the night, he began his walk down the stairs only to be spotted by his daughter while she sat on a tree branch in the front yard. "Angie! What did I tell you?" He said in a normal voice, to avoid waking up the neighbors. Angie pouted, folding her arms, refusing to come down unless he got her himself. _

"_Daddy! Don't go!" She shouted back at him. The loudness of her voice startled the father, as he put a finger to his lips. "I don't want you to go!" She cried aloud, tears streaming down her face. This sight made Kenneth feel guilty for abandoning his family and especially his daughter, even though he knew, in his heart, leaving was for the best. _

_Angie watched as her father shook his head in disapproval, smiling sadly as he left her sitting alone in the darkness. "No! Daddy!" She attempted to reach out to him, to grab him before he left, and instead finding herself falling. Her vision blurred, smiling when she saw her father running back to her. Something wet touched her cheek; her father was crying. "Daddy…?" Angie whispered, touching his cheek softly. A coarse hand pressed it more firmly, almost as if making sure it was real. _

"_Daddy, I love you. I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again! Just don't leave me and Mommy." Kenneth heard his daughter mumble though the pain that was jolting out of her leg. _

_He forced a smile, taking her hand and placing it gently at her side, caressing her cheek. He quieted her soft sobs, lifting her into the car so they could drive to the hospital. After he made a quick call to his wife, Kenneth glanced over to the small girl lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He smoothed out her blonde locks gently, taking her into his arms when he saw her wake. "Ang, I'm the one who should be sorry. I really wish, really wish, that I could watch you go through high school and become a woman. I'm so sorry, Angie." He whispered, embracing her tightly. "Just be strong, Angie. Don't let anybody tell you what you can or can't do, okay? Promise me." _

_His daughter held out her little pinkie daintily. He took it firmly, giving his daughter a quick kiss. The sedatives took its effect once more, knocking little Angie Thompson out of consciousness. Once a nurse alerted him of his wife's arrival at the hospital, Kenneth Blackwell placed a last goodnight kiss on the small girl's forehead. Then, grabbing his jacket, he left into the night to begin a sin he could never forgive. _

"Father?" Angie said, touching the old man's shoulder lightly. "What's wrong?"

Kenneth smiled at her. "Nothing. I'm just really proud of you."

The woman gave her father a warm hug, whispering, "That was only because you taught me how to be strong, Dad."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_When Kari Kasal was a child, other kids constantly harassed her, because her parents were never able to make it to any sort of parent-oriented event at their school. Usually it was her Uncle Tyler or her Aunt Leslie since they had only a little girl that wasn't even old enough to attend school. At first, she was the target of jokes since she looked nothing like either of the Chases. Then when it became known that they weren't even her parents, it just became worse. _

"_Hey, Kari, where's your mommy and daddy?" Evan Greene asked her with a smirk during recess. His friends began to crowd around her, pushing her until she was in a corner. Her eyes glanced around at her surroundings, knowing no one would help her. The teachers were gone to deal with pranksters instead of bullies. "Huh?" He asked again, pushing her roughly. _

_At the point when she was about to cry, they merely laughed, calling her a crybaby. _

"_Hey! What are you kids doing?" A loud, deep voice boomed. All of the children immediately scattered away from the approaching adult in fear that it was a teacher or worse, even the principal. Kari looked up to see her father towering over, her shaking body. "Kari!" He said in relief, hugging her tightly. "Are you okay?" _

_She forced a nod, clutching the back of her father's gray t-shirt. Sobs escaped her, as she began to cry, being comforted by her father. "Daddy!" She cried. Greg Kasal held her even tighter, whispering gentle words to the bawling child. Once Kari had calmed down, a deep blob of his shirt had become moist. The small girl rubbed the last of her tears, and climbed onto her father's broad back. _

"_I came to pick you up, sweetie. You won't be going to that school anymore and I swear those kids will get what's coming to them." _

_A smile appeared on her face, relieving the father of his current stress. Kari looked back at the playground where she had been tortured quite often, smiling that she would never have to go back ever again. _

"_Daddy?" _

"_Hmm? What is it, sweetie?" _

_He felt his neck get hugged tighter. "Thank you for coming, Dad."_

_Greg Kasal smiled to himself. "Anytime."_

Kari stood up at the podium, finishing her speech as valedictorian. Like her parents, she would be diving into the medical field, hopefully earning a job at Hope Hospital, or even better, Caduceus. Cybil and Greg clapped loudly along with their colleagues when Kari Kasal took her diploma from the principal with pride.

After her 'bullied stage' in elementary school, Kari found her new sense of support from the oldest Stile child, Wyatt. Like his mother, he sped through the ranks of the education system, graduating the same year as Kari with honors and president of the student council. Once the ceremony was finished, both graduates rejoined their parents and relatives for a party. Greg watched with leering eyes as his daughter was met with a brief, chaste kiss from the seventeen-year-old male.

"Congrats," Wyatt Stiles said with a grin similar to his father's.

"You too, Wyatt." She said, giving him a quick hug. "I'm going to go talk to my dad. So, I'll see you later?" Kari asked her boyfriend unsurely.

With another one of his bright grins, Wyatt responded, "Definitely. Now go to Dr. Kasal before he goes after me for kissing you." The dark-haired teen waved from her spot as the blonde disappeared into the crowd. She approached her dad with open arms. "Did I do well?"

"You did very well. Great job, sweetie." Greg Kasal murmured, hugging his daughter warmly. He parted from her slightly; looking her straight in the eyes, pride filling every inch of them. "I'm so proud of you. You made me the happiest parent on this planet." He remembered how he had spent time with her as a child, teaching her how to stand up for herself, and watching her become independent.

Kari smiled back at him. "That's because I have you as a dad."

* * *

**I really like this one. Professor Blackwell and Greg Kasal make great fathers.  
****Inspired by "I Learned From You" by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus.****  
Thanks for reading!  
Please REVIEW!! XD**


	4. Because You Loved Me

**Characters: Angie and Derek**

**Characters, Trauma Center © Atlus**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Derek knelt down next to his assistant and close friend. His chocolate eyes were averted away from the painful sight. The young woman of 24 sat on the floor of an empty on-call room, tears streaming down her face. Once she was aware of his presence, she clutched his shirt tightly, bringing him closer, sobbing. _

_He closed his eyes, embracing her tightly. "It'll be okay." She heard him say softly. Angie Thompson looked up at him with her glistening green eyes. Unlike usual, the man didn't smile, but kept his expression serious as he brought her closer. _

_When she heard her mother was in the hospital due to a heart attack, immediately, she broke down into tears. Derek had been one of the three doctors that had operated on the older woman, using all of his strength, techniques, and skill to try to get the other Thompson back to life. Once the verdict was in, the well-known surgeon couldn't even stand to be in the same room. "We can't save her, Derek. She won't last more than a week, at best unless she gets a donor heart," His close mentor, Greg Kasal, stated grimly. _

"_Shh," He whispered to the sobbing nurse. "I'll do everything in my power to save your mother. I promise." _

_Even though the chance of a donor was slim, Derek couldn't let Angie cry without saying something. "I'll be with you, no matter what, Angie. You're not alone."_

She was woken by a knock on her apartment door. Angie groaned; pushing herself off of the couch she seemed to be resting on for several days. When she opened the door, it revealed the famous, messy-haired surgeon that she held feelings for. "Derek!" She let out hoarsely, followed by a series of coughs. A hand was placed on her back for support, concerned brown eyes looking closely at her. "W-Why are you here?"

A gentle smiled appeared on his face as he stroked her blonde hair tenderly. "I couldn't leave you alone." He murmured softly, as he carried her back to the couch. Smoothly, he wrapped her carefully in a blanket, before leaving to get her some water. "Here, Angie." He said, handing her a glass of cold water. Angie took it gratefully, blushing when her green eyes met his brown. They contained an expression that she was unfamiliar with even after all of these years.

Eventually night fell, the blonde drifting off into a medicine-induced sleep. Derek smiled at her peaceful form, placing a soft kiss on the woman's forehead. "Good night, Angie." He whisked her back into her room, cautious not to wake her up. Hesitating on whether or not to leave, he heard mumbles coming from the sleeping blonde.

Angie dreamt of when they were kidnapped by Delphi. It was a nightmare to find out that she would be used to grow GUILT and even more so that it would be injected into the person that she loved most in the world. However, even while she shook and was about to cry, Derek held her closely saying the exact words she wanted to hear.

"_Angie… Come on, we can't just give up now! That's exactly what they want us to do. If they do infect you, I'll surgically remove it. I promise." _

"_I'll protect you!" _

"_You're not alone."_

"Derek…"

Brown eyes narrowed slightly before reverting back to loving adoration. "Good night, Angie. Sweet dreams." He murmured once more, returning back to the living room and falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Angie Thompson woke up feeling much better. Suddenly finding herself in her own bed, she quietly crept towards the couch and found a man sleeping peacefully. In front of him was a stack of completed paper work. "Derek…" She whispered softly. "Thank you." However, even quiet words like that, woke the surgeon up, his dreams only turning sweeter.

A month after Angie had recovered from her brief illness, Derek Stiles found himself standing at the beginning of an aisle of a church, silently. He was never aware that his girlfriend was religious; from what he understood, she believed that everything you have in your life is because you worked for it to be there. That's why when he found out she was at the nearby cathedral he was confused.

She looked serene, praying at the bottom of the altar. Derek was smiling softly as he slowly approached her. At the sound of footsteps, Angie turned her head to see her boyfriend walking towards her. He hugged her warmly, his coat wet from the snowfall. "What were you praying for?" Derek whispered to her, as they walked out, hand-in-hand.

Angie smiled at him warmly, "That our son will be just like his father."

Derek dropped her hand in shock, but the brown eyes that looked at her with only love soon began to shine, as he picked her up, placing a deep kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Ughh, not my favorite one shot/drabble. Well, it's hard to beat that last one, "I Learned From You". :(**

**Hopefully they won't all be that way. I'll take a short break and post one up tomorrow afternoon, maybe. I'm thinking of a Tyler/Leslie one with "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing" by John Legend. **

**Inspired by "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion**

**Please REVIEW! I wanna get better. This wasn't my best... :(  
**


	5. Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing

**Characters: Tyler, Leslie, Angie, Cybil, cameo appearance by Derek Stiles. haha  
**

**Pairing: TylerXLeslie**

**Characters, Trauma Center © Atlus**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Will you _relax_?" Tyler said with a hint of exasperation.

This was one of the few days that the doctor and nurse had to themselves, and he wanted to surprise her with flowers and a date. He had everything planned out for them. However, his normally bubbly girlfriend just decided today would be the day she would worry about what he had planned. Then again, it could be because she hated surprises after a prank he had pulled before they had gotten together. After that beating, he couldn't even remember _what_ he did.

The blonde ran a hand through his long blonde locks. "Tyler! Where are we going?" Leslie seemed to screech. "Take this stupid blindfold off my hands and off my eyes! I feel more like a prisoner than a girlfriend!"

Tyler chuckled to Leslie's annoyance. "Les…" he groaned, "Give me a break. I'm _trying_ to enjoy a something nice that I planned out all yesterday instead of doing my paper work. Now will you just _shut up_?" He heard a huff from his girlfriend as she stopped struggling against him. A smile spread across his face as he untied the piece of cloth around her wrists and pulled the blindfold off her eyes.

Leslie was more than shocked when she saw all of her friends and family jumping out of their hiding places, shouting, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Leslie!" Her hands flew to her mouth, as she looked over to her boyfriend who stood twirling the two blindfolds. Tears seem to trail down her cheeks as she grinned brightly at everyone.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile.

Angie and Cybil walked over to give her a hug, pointing at Tyler Chase who was now attempting to muzzle his best friend. Once Leslie had gotten through the large crowd of people who were greeting her, she found Tyler standing with a smile, leaning against the back wall. He opened his arms for a hug, which she happily accepted.

"Happy birthday, Leslie."

Leslie smiled brightly at him, "If there was anybody in the world I wanted to hear that from, it would be you."

He grinned, that sweet, happy grin she always saw when he wasn't serious. It was that same 'I'll love you forever' grin that he gave to his younger sister, Amy. "I'm glad to hear that," he said, pulling her closer, and kissing her for the first time. It was gentle and soft; just like how she had always imagined it.

This time when they pulled apart, he was looking at her tenderly, with a cute questioning expression. "Did you like your present?"

The green-haired nurse only laughed and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"It was the best gift I've ever gotten, Tyler. Thank you."

* * *

**Favorite part was probably the beginning with the banter. Ahh, they are a fun couple to write.****  
Inspired by "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing" by John Legend.  
****Please REVIEW!!**

Also thank you to Black-wings for correcting a silly little mistake of mine… haha ;P I appreciate it!  
In addition, my next chapter will be dedicated to you Black-wings (a DerekXAngie for you)! You've reviewed every SINGLE chapter and fanfic I've done! Thanks a billion!! :D 


End file.
